paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save The Pie
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall and Skye reading a catalog) Marshall: Wow, look at that yummy cherry pie. Skye: That's nothing compared to the mud pie in here. Marshall: Why would you want to eat a mud pie? Skye: Good point. (At the bakery, Chef Hank was baking a giant pumpkin pie) Hank: Wow, one giant pumpkin pie made in one whole day. (But Ivan the delivery man's truck raced by at high speed and got mud all over the pie) Hank: My pie! (Katie saw the emergency and radioed Ryder the problem) Katie: Ryder, Chef Hank's pie has been ruined, and I think it's going to win the biggest pie competition. Ryder: Don't worry Katie, me and the pups will be there right away. (Ryder puts his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (The pups rush into the base with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a problem, Chef Hank made a pie for the biggest pie competition, but it got ruined, and we need to help him bake another one. (Zooms to Rubble's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rubble, I need you to use your shovel to help carry ingredients in the kitchen. Rubble: Rubble on the double! (Zooms to Rocky's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to use your tools to help stir the batter. Rocky: Green means go! (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your megaphone to keep things in order. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Rubble, Rocky, and Chase arrive at Chef Hank's bakery) Hank: Thanks for coming guys. Ryder: No problem, we're here to help. Hank: Thanks, but we have to hurry, the competition starts in half an hour. Ryder: Well we'd better hurry, Rubble, you know what to do. Rubble: You got it. (Rubble activates his shovel and helps carry the flower into the kitchen) Hank: Thanks, now it'll go much faster. (After Rubble and Ryder help bring the ingredients in, Chef Hank realizes something) Hank: Yikes, we don't have a pumpkin. Rocky: I'll go get one from the farm. Ryder: No Rocky, I'm worried we won't have as much time wen you get back, besides, I know someone who can bring it faster. (Ryder turns on his pup pad and calls Skye) Ryder: Skye, are you busy with anything? Skye: No, just looking at pictures of Chase. Ryder: Good, because we need you to go to the farm, find a large pumpkin, and bring it to the bakery. Skye: Alright, let's take to the skies! (Skye gets in her helicopter and flies to the farm) Skye: Now which one is the largest? (Farmer Willie comes outside to feed his cows and sees Skye) Willie: Skye, what are you doing here? Skye: I'm looking for a large pumpkin, can you help me? Willie: Sure, we got a whole lot of large pumpkins right here, which one looks good to you? Skye: The one right there. Willie: Alright then, it's yours. Skye: Thanks Farmer Willie. Willie: No problem. (Skye flies to the bakery and gives the pumpkin to Chef Hank) Hank: Yes, now we can cook the pumpkin pie. (As Chef Hank smashes open the pumpkin, he notices that he doesn't have much time left) Hank: Guys, I hate to break it, but there's only ten minutes left. Ryder: Then we've got to hurry up and finish. Chase: You heard him people, let's keep working. Rocky: Don't worry, I'm doing my part right now. (Rocky activates his claw, grabs a spoon, and stirs the batter really fast) Ryder: Alright, now we have to bake it for five minutes. Rubble: I'll carry it to the oven to make it quicker. Ryder: Good thinking Rubble, that'll really help. (After the baking, Ryder puts whipped cream on top and loads it onto the forklifts on Rocky's truck) Ryder: Be careful Rocky, we don't want any mistakes. Rocky: Don't worry Ryder, I'll deliver this pie in one piece. Hank: Well you'd better hurry, cause' we have two minutes until the competition. Rocky: Don't worry, I'm on it. (The PAW Patrol and Chef Hank travel there using a shortcut) Skye: Look, I can see the competition. Hank: I don't mean to pressure anyone, but, there's only thirty seconds left! Ryder: Come on, we need to hurry. (They arrive at the competition, just as time runs out) Hank: We did it! Pups: yeah! (After a while, the judges give Chef Hank a blue ribbon and Rubble jumps into the pie and eats a hole through it) Pups (except Rubble): Rubble! Hank: Don't worry, I've already won, you can eat it. All: Yeah! (Ryder and the pups each get a slice and begin eating) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes